0AThe Last OneA Ragnarok StoryA0
by Dodong Armado
Summary: My First fanfic. I intend to make it long term. I'm filipino.
1. Chapter 1

The Last One 

Prologue

…"What the hell do you think you are doing with that….?" Were the last words that came from a dying female alchemist's mouth. The figure he was speaking to was embedding a very deep sword wound onto her. "You won't get away with this, Michael. You'll see," a dying priest was saying. He, too, has suffered the same fate as the alchemist. "You filthy knight!" A voice shouted from behind Michael. "How dare you… killing comrades for your own benefit!" A heavyset Crusader was brandishing his Saber at him. Charging at the Lord Knight with his armored Peco, he muttered the spell that was Grand Cross under his breath.  
"I am the light The keeper of justice Lord God, help me Give me the power To… Uggh!" Before the Crusader even finished his spell, twelve fast pierces from the Lord Knight's spear had already killed him.

Michael grabbed the Crusader's amulets. He dropped them on the ground, then pierced them, tearing them to pieces. The Crusader was still able to put a curse on the Lord Knight before dying. To this, the Knight paid no heed. He went on towards the cold labyrinths of Glast Heim's dungeons. "Master… it is done." The Knight said to a cloaked figure, flanked by a whole army of Rybios. "They are now dead, master. I await your reply, as well as my reward."

The cloaked figure looked at him. Immediately, a group of Rybios closed in on him. The Lord Knight tried to retaliate, but to no avail. The Rybios were too strong for him. The cloaked figure approached him. "Well done, my son," the evil man said. "Now, for your reward. Baphomet…" Baphomet, appearing from nowhere, scythe in hand took careful aim at Michael's neck. "Make it painless, my friend. He deserves it." Maniacal laughter followed after the dark man had said this. This was enough to almost kill Michael. Baphomet took one swipe.

Then, darkness. Soon after, this darkness would also cover the world of Midgard.

Miles away from Glast Heim, a Novice named Destiny awoke with a start, her voice shaky, and she was gasping for breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two "Weird Relationships"

After a week from their first meeting, Destiny finally got the name of her companion; Sakura. It quite suited her bubble-pink attitude. She was very outgoing, but most of the time, she was pretty afraid of her own shadow. Good thing Destiny was there to boost her up (thanks to stimulants). Sakura was hyper. She is very much eager to heal Destiny, even when she did not need it. This annoyed her, for when she needed to be healed, Sakura would be pretty exhausted by then. Destiny gradually got used to it, although she kept a pouch of Grape Juice handy, so they'd be safe.

Week after week, they ventured through the vast grounds of Prontera, knocking out or killing everything in sight. This killing spree was heard by a small herd of novices, which tagged along with our two heroines. And Destiny, in turn, got annoyed with their constant attacking of the monsters Destiny was attacking, This got a little out of hand when they were trying to fend off a group of aggressive Rockers. Destiny Provoked every Rocker in sight, then, using her speed to her advantage, ran up behind them and slashed each one. The novices, in response, picked up the loot the Rockers left behind.

Sakura, too, was annoyed. Destiny was breathing heavily, glaring at the novices. She wasn't this meddlesome when she was a novice. Sakura grabbed some Grape Juice from Destiny's pouch and drunk. Destiny was surprised, but she was much too annoyed to care. Sakura had learned a new skill by reading books, and it was called Holy Light. She looked at the evilly-laughing novices around them. Then she shouted out "Holy Light!" One by one, the novices were hit squarely in their faces, making it white-hot. The novices started running around like newly hatched cockroaches, and bumped into each other. Destiny laughed at the sight. Though it may seem cruel to passer-by, it served the novices right after looting at them, benefiting from their hard work.

Destiny finally smiled after a few minutes when the novices finally left them. Sakura noticed that it was getting dark, though. "Sakura, how about we escape the high cost of rooms back at the town, and camp out instead? What do you think…" asked Destiny. This delighted Sakura very much. "Of course!" Sakura's eyes widened, and brightened with joy and ecstasy. "Oh, I'll be camping out with my most favorite person in the world… how about we grab some Porings and roast them for dinner! Huh, huh? What do you think?" Destiny started to feel weird. "You're very weird Sakura. But cute." Destiny ruffled Sakura's hair. Sakura smiled brightly. Then she blushed prettily. Destiny also blushed in response. Their eyes locked, and Destiny held Sakura's hand. "Destiny… I…" Then Sakura turned a bright red. "I really like you, Destiny." Sakura approached Destiny's face and kissed her nose. Destiny looked at her, and, blushing, replied, "I like you too, Sakura." Then Destiny pressed Sakura's hand, and started kissing her. They locked in a tight embrace, kissing wildly. Just when Sakura was reaching into Destiny's skirt, Destiny pulled away from the Acolyte, blushing still. "I think… now is not the time for that, Sakura. These things tend to wait." Destiny stammered slightly. She was nervous for Sakura. This marks the unbecoming of an Acolyte. But Sakura just shrugged, smiled and stood up. "I think I'll catch some Lunatics… let's stew them, you want?"

Destiny just nodded. "Sure." Then Sakura left her alone with the camping gear. Destiny sighed, and regretted pulling away. These thoughts ran through her mind as she set up camp. I wonder what would have happened had I not pulled away? Destiny sets up the tent's skeleton. She's a wonderful kisser. I loved it, I know I did. She took out the cloth and started covering the tent. But then, she is an Acolyte. And she looks up to me like a big sister. Why should I do that kind of thing? Destiny started hammering the nails that held the cloth into the ground. Sakura… I know I'm in love with you. But can this really be that true… Am I a lesbian? Or is it just some…"Ouch!" Destiny yelled after hammering her thumb. She sucked on it. Or is it just some feminine attraction…. I wonder. But maybe, for the better good, I should watch it. Destiny finished nailing the last nail, just in time, for Sakura had arrived bringing two live Lunatics, weakened by numerous Club whacks.

Sakura was grinning broadly, and a faint hint of blushing is in her cheeks. Her hair looked rather disarranged, for when Destiny saw it before she left, it was neatly pat down. Destiny raised an eyebrow to her, and Sakura just responded by sticking out a playful tongue. Destiny shrugged and did not mind, while she started making the fire. They were quiet as they are working.

After a few hours, it's done. The two girls were feasting on Lunatic stew, one of Sakura's "specialties" (besides Baby Desert Wolf steak, Pupa skin, spicy Condor wings, Poring jelly and, Destiny's personal favorite, roasted PecoPeco). Then Destiny started to break the silence. "Sakura," she started. "Yeah?" Sakura responded. "Why did you look all messed up when you came back? I mean, since you're stronger now, that can't be the Lunatics, right?" Sakura, now a bright red even in the dark night, pouted. "None of your business, unless you really want to know." "Really, now"  
"Yeah"  
"Tell me"  
"What if I don't want to tell you"  
"Then I'll force it out of you"  
"Try me," Sakura answered playfully.

Destiny raised an eyebrow. She used Provoke on Sakura, using the smallest provocation possible. Sakura did not budge, so Destiny pushed it to max. This time, Sakura jumped on her, laughing, pinning her down. They rolled down laughing, then, with Destiny on top, they smiled at each other, hugging and looking deep into each other's eyes. Destiny pressed her lips to Sakura's. Sakura responded by returning the kiss wildly. They both stood up, and went to their tent, their arms and lips still locked together. Then they lay down on one of the sleeping cots Destiny prepared.

Sakura was the first to go into action. She started untying Destiny's armor, then, working her way down, pulled off her pants that were beneath her skirt. Then she unbuttoned Destiny's blouse, but did not take it off, nor the lingerie. She simply started kissing her again, enjoying Destiny's feeling of unfulfilled expectancy. Destiny got frustrated at Sakura for not going on with undressing her. She pinned Sakura down, and, ripped off the acolyte's scapular. Sakura, however, did not mind this. She simply took off the torn clothing and unhooked her bra. She put Destiny's face in her cleavage, and started to unhook her bra. Destiny flicked a tongue on her breasts, then started sucking them as her hands started working its way down Sakura's skirt, then, after pulling off Sakura's panties, she started caressing the hot, wet lips of her vagina. Sakura whimpered at this, for she was sensitive at that part, at the very most. Destiny continued sucking her nipples until it started spurting its milk. This even aroused her, and, in her eagerness, she pushed her fingers into Sakura's cunt. Sakura whimpered in sudden pain, then, relaxed when Destiny pulled off her fingers from inside her and start licking instead.

"Destiny… please… I want you to make me come"  
"You just wait a little. I wanna play more"  
"Destiny, make this quick… please… hahh…. Haah…"

Destiny smiled. She went into the acolyte's skirt and started licking it inside, while Sakura was still whimpering in pleasure. Destiny suddenly felt a sudden gush of warmth and fluid spurt in her face. 

"Destiny"  
"Yeah, Sakura"  
"I… love you…" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter One "Of Porings and Acolytes"

…"This sucks! Why should I even cross these bridges? I should be given harder tasks than these…" Destiny says after crossing the second bridge. She was finally ready to take her Swordsman's test after weeks of traveling and Poring-murder sprees. She expected the test to be about skill, brawn and brazen bravery. Again, she was disappointed. She had spent precious zennies just to buy a stronger sword from a seemingly crooked Blacksmith, saying his weapons, though looking surplus, were stronger than they seem. Destiny, being a trusting girl all her life, had bought a Katana (to the Blacksmith's nagging) which turned out to be not suited for her yet. "Scammed! A pretty, pink haired girl like me, scammed by a Blacksmith. Who would have thought that was possible!" Destiny yelled aloud in the middle of the log bridge crossing.

Destiny finished the test with ease. She was not surprised; having lived her childhood life in Payon, she was not afraid of heights. Destiny was supposed to be an Archer, with her keen agility and dexterity, but when she saw a Knight inside the Payon Dungeons who was whacking zombies hard and fast with swords, she saved money for her travel towards Izlude, where the Swordsman Guild was located. Her balance had helped her a lot in the test, but her keen and fast eyes were very much useful when it comes to spotting trick floors.

Taking just ten minutes of the instructor's time, everyone, even the Knights inside the Swordsman Guild were dumbfounded at her. A beautiful girl who looks like she had spent her whole life being pampered at Amatsu had finished the whole test without even falling down into the boggy swamps infested with ChonChons and Fabres down below the testing areas is something to really stare at. Destiny looked around, her ember gaze making her fellow novices faint at her sight. Though only 14, she had a seemingly perfect body already (enough to compete with the High Priestesses). She has not the flat chests of the Payon ladies, nor the deformed, calloused limbs usually caused by unexpected zombie attacks and Guild Sieges, and her face had no impurities whatsoever. She looked perfectly cute in her novice uniform, with the matching bag and Poring doll to go with it.

She approached the Swordie Clerk, as she called him. Destiny looked at him, and, seemingly stunned, he gave Destiny her Swordswoman uniform and her sword, and shouted out into the room for all to hear. "Destiny Nightingale, I now recruit you as a member of the Swordsman Guild of Midgard. May the spirits of the long dead warriors guide you on your quest." The Clerk gave Destiny a small package of meat, and a tinderbox. "Use them well, Destiny, And please, do try to visit us sometimes. The Guild staff had grown pretty fond of you already," The Clerk chortled. Destiny gave him a grin. Her dimples were cute! "I'll try, sir." She went off into one of the bathrooms, took a quick shower and examined herself in a wall-sized mirror. Her breasts were evenly rounded, and not deformed in any way. Her legs were shapely. This was the part she where she made herself rather vain. Though her bust was on the small side, it suited her, for this made herself look quite petite. For 14 years of living, she looked a lot like a 19 year old.

When Destiny went out of the bathroom, all looked at her, Though her Swordswoman suit looked bulky, she looked good in it. It only maximized her "adorability". Before the big step towards the outside world, a short shower of zenny bags and other things passed her, all from the Swordsman Guild Staff and some adorers. All of this, she gladly accepted, and, after giving everyone a wide grin and a thank you apiece, she stepped out onto the morning sun. She even made the two guys fighting about Bash and Magnum Break stop and gawk at her. But with a crowd of fanboys following her, they postponed every thought of asking her to go out with one of them, and started to argue about neverending things.

Destiny bought the first thing that her eyes set upon with her money: a Helm. It was being sold by a Merchant (who seemingly changed the price from 60k zeny to 4k zeny just to make the pretty girl go towards his shop). She added the Katana for her payment, and bought a handsome Bastard Sword. She strutted out to the field, finally, after years of saving up and fighting Porings, she finally gets to slay… more Porings of course, but now with more power! She laughed at the thought, a soft giggle.

When she finally was out, she saw an Acolyte going one on one with a Poring with her club. Apparently she could not hit well yet. She decided to wait on her. But, the Poring was obviously winning this fight. When Destiny saw the girl Acolyte fall down, the Poring was ready to knock the poor girl out. Destiny, using her agile body, rushed towards the Poring, and, after one quick stroke, it burst. Destiny kneeled towards the Acolyte, seated her up, and made her drink the spicy Red Potion. The Acolyte's eyes were obviously overflowing with gratitude and sadness. After feeling better, she hugged Destiny and started to sob. "Oh, thank you, Swordswoman, thank you… I would have been the laughing stock of the whole Acolyte Guild by being knocked out by a Poring… why am I so weak? Why, why?" She sobbed, and Destiny hugged her. "There, now." She smoothed the Acolyte's jet black long hair. "You're not weak, you're just not yet ready for heavy fights like these. If you want, I can accompany you. Say, why don't we join up, as a party?"

The Acolyte's eyes brightened with joy. "I'd love to!" The Acolyte squealed rather cutely. Destiny smiled at her. At last, she had found a partner she could trust. 


End file.
